Sugar Attack
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: Ally has been keeping something from boys about herself. Something she does not really want to talk about, so she kept it a secret. What happens when it comes out to the open. What will they do? Will they be mad? Or will they go away or are they here to stay. A fic on friendship.


This story has been rolling around my head for the past few days and I just need to get it out and also to help raise awareness for Diabetes.

This takes place in early season one of Austin and Ally in Zaliens and Cloud Watchers (1x04) when they are just getting to know each other.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Sugar Attack_

Ally watched silently as her friends were acting really weird and looked to each of them to figure out what was going on. Why was Austin's not singing the song? She shook her head as she stepped forward to confront him about this silliness that was happening.

She placed her hands on her hip and pursing her lips. "Austin what is going on?"

"Um," said Austin as he looked around scratching the back of his head.

"Well?" said Ally impatiently. The podcast was on going and she ducked down to get out of the way of the view. She did not want the world to see her.

Austin did the only thing that he thought was possible and that was to walk around her to the other side of the room high fiving the people who were watching and clapping along with the music.

Ally looked back at Trish to she her smiling nervously. "What is going on?" She asked her best friend of so many years.

"I don't know," said Trish as she danced to the music.

Ally felt herself getting more and more frustrated as the event wore on. "Why is he not singing my song?"

Austin walked across the room dancing as he looked in the camera that he so loved only be in the path of the brunette that he was avoiding who was wearing a very mean glare.

"What is your problem?" asked Ally crossing her arms.

"I-pfftt," coughed Austin in to his hand.

"What?" said Ally leaning forward trying to understand what he was saying.

"I-pffft," said Austin as he walked around her towards the door.

"What? Austin!" cried Ally as she was tired of his games.

"I'm sorry," said Austin quietly, his eyes not meeting hers. "I didn't like the song." He said and with that he left the room where it was suddenly very quiet.

Ally turned to Dez and Trish eyeing them as they both stared at her just as guiltily as Austin had. "Did you guys know about this?" She asked as she already knew the answer herself, but wanted them to admit it to her.

"No," said Trish as she smiled before quickly elbowing Dez in his side.

"Ow," Dez cried rubbing the suddenly throbbing area. "We need to get you elbow pads so I won't wake up with a broken rib when I am sleeping."

"Oohh you just gave me an idea," said Trish stroking her chinning with a evil smirk only earning her a glare from the crimson hair boy.

Ally shook her head at them two before leaving the room to go find Austin and to talk to him about what had just happened.

* * *

(Later that night)

Ally clapped along with everyone else as Austin finished the brand new song that pretty much explained their partnership in a whole. They had only been friends for a short amount of time and they had so much more to learn about each other. She was glad they were difference because she knew that is how their songs turned out so great, besides her talented knack for songs.

"That was so awesome," said Ally as she approached Austin who had this giddy grin on his face that he normally gets after a performance.

"Yeah!" said Austin. "Another brilliant song Ally." He looked her over with admiration wondering how he would ever repay her.

"By the way," said Ally slowly. "If you ever embarrass me on the internet again I will destroy you."

"Sure Ally," said Austin rolling his eyes. "You are about as gentle as a manatee."

Ally began laughing because what he just was the funniest thing ever. "That is true!" She said as she bent over laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't that funny," said Dez looking to Ally as she began to laugh harder and harder.

"But it was funny," she said nodding as tears were streaming down her face. Trish, Dez and Austin looked at each other in confusion because they could not see what was so funny.

Trish looked at her friend before starting getting concerned. She stepped forward to Ally. "Ally?"

"What?" breathed Ally as her laughter died down looking at her best friend. "You are the best friend ever." said Ally giggling slightly.

Trish studied Ally a little bit more closely and started checking off a list in her mind. The only time Ally ever acted like this was when...

"I need everyone to leave!" commanded Trish to the occupants of the room as they all began to file out one by one even Austin and Dez.

"Not you two," said Trish as she rolled her eyes at the boys. Boys!

"What's going on?" said Austin looking at Dez as he was completely lost.

"Um," said Trish as she looked around the room for something before turning back to Ally who was still snickering.

"This is so cool to see Ally like this," said Dez earning a 'WTF' look from Austin.

"No this is not cool," said Trish, looking over at them as she glanced around the room again. "She can never act like this, I mean like ever."

"Why?" asked Dez.

"It means her sugar is dropping or is too low," said Trish before pushing Ally down to the floor in case if she fainted.

"What?" asked Austin as this was first time he ever heard of this.

"She's diabetic?" asked Dez just a surprised as Austin.

"She hasn't told you guys?" asked Trish shocked.

"No," said Austin with a slightly hurt look.

"Doesn't surprise me," Trish sighed. "She has always been self conscious about it."

"She shouldn't be," said Austin looking down to Ally who was now looking very sleep. "That is not good is it?" as Austin looked to Trish.

"No it is not," said Trish shaking her head. "We need to check her sugar before she passes out."

"You know when this happen to my Grandma," says Dez. "We would give her something to help get her levels up. Like juice."

"There's little apple juices in the fridge," said Austin as he hurried over to get the item he need before running back to his friends.

"Ally," said Trish as she grabbed the bottle opening holding it out. "You need to drink this."

"No," said Ally shaking her head.

"Please you have to drink this." said Austin as he sit down in front of him as Trish walked over to the table. "What happens if it gets too low?"

"She could faint, or go into a coma, or if it is really bad she could die," said Trish as she opened a small black kit.

"You better hope nothing ever happens to you Ally or Austin's career will be OVVVERRR," says Dez.

"Dez!" cried Austin and Trish glaring at him, but Ally just started chuckling all over again. Trish glared at Dez one more time before grabbing Ally's hand as she prepared to see the sight of blood hoping she would not pass out.

"No," said Ally pulling her hand out of trish's grip. "Please don't let her prick me," she pouted to Austin who was looking very concerned and maybe a little frightened.

"Sorry," said Austin shaking his head. "Please?"

"Fine," sighed Ally with a deadpanned look. It took everything in Austin not to start laughing at her because he had never seen her wear such a look before. Austin found himself lost in thought finding himself a little hurt that Ally had never told him something so important. He really did not know what to make of it, but he was going to set her straight after she got better.

"Ow," cried Ally as Trish went on finishing the test and waited a few seconds for the results.

"That is not good at all," said Trish worriedly. "Ally you really need to drink this."

"I don't want to," snapped Ally shaking her head.

"What it say?" asked Austin.

"Her level is at 62," said Trish. "Her levels are supposed to be between 90 and 100 but anything below 70 is bad. We need to get this up before its get worse."

"Ally you need drink this or we are going to the emergency room." said Austin sternly.

"I don't want to go there," said Ally. "It is full of old stinky sick people."

"Well it is either this or we are going young lady," said Dez, his face void of any emotion, earning a surprised look from Austin and Trish. It was a very rare sight to see Dez so serious.

"Well you can't make me go if I don't want too," said Ally looking to friends. "Besides you would have to carry me all the way down stairs."

"We will if we have too," said Austin nodding.

"Pu-lease," said Ally smirking at her friends. "I would like to see you try."

"There are three of us and one of you," said Trish pointing to them all. "Who do you think is going to win this?"

"Uh Me," said Ally pointing to herself. "Because I am not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Austin creating a staring contest with Ally as she dared him to make the next move.

"Ooh a staring contest," said Dez happily. "I call dibs on Austin."

"Forget this," said Trish as she grabbed one of Ally's arms beginning to pull her up, but was met with resistance from Ally who refused to budge.

"No I am not going," said Ally as she pulled her arm out of Trish's grasp.

"Then drink this or I am calling your Dad," said Trish sternly with a fire in her eyes. It was the fire she always got when Dez did something to piss her off and they all knew to obey her or suffer the damages later.

"Fine," sighed Ally as she grabbed the bottle out of Trish's hand and taking a deep swig. "Ahhhh. There are you happy now?"

"Yes, but stay sitting down for a while." said Austin as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You are very clammy."

"Ewww clams," said Dez. "Remember that time when we were little Austin when you got chased my that mommy clam because you were going after her pearls?"

"Dez!" screeched Austin. "You promised never to tell anyone that."

"I lied," said Dez coolly shrugging as if it was nothing to do.

Several minutes later Ally was still sitting in the floor with her head in her hands not wanting to look up to the eyes that had never left her. She was so embarrassed and felt so incredibly stupid. How could she let it get so low? What do they think of her now? She did not really want to know. She sighed as she stood up to go home wanting to lock herself away from the world.

"I should get going guys," said Ally knowing that they were studying her very carefully. " I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait Ally," called Austin making her freeze before she crossed the threshold to the stairs.

"What?" she asked her eyes making a beeline to the floor.

"We can't let you go home until we know you are alright." said Austin. "How are you feeling?"

"Buh-doo buh-doo," said Ally sarcastically.

"Buh-doo buh-huh?" said Austin, Trish and Dez all at the same time.

"Buh-doo buh-doo," Ally repeated before turning around to leave again but was prevented to do so when Austin grabbed her arm.

"I am not done with you," said Austin sternly. "Why did you not ever tell me about this?"

"I don't know," said Ally shrugging her shoulders.

"What if something had happened and we didn't know what was happening?" asked Austin angrily.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"What if Trish isn't here and it is much worse than this time?" asked Dez.

"Yeah we wouldn't have known what to do," said Austin. "We wouldn't have been able to help you."

"I figured you would see me differently," said Ally.

"How can you say that?" said Austin. "Don't you know how important you are to all of us?"

"I would never do something like that. After ten years of friendships you would know that." said Trish.

"Was there ever a time this happened before as long as we have been friends?" asked Dez.

"No. I really have it under control, but sometimes it will just drop," said Ally shrugged. "I just don't want people to see me differently or see me as weak."

"We would never do that," said Austin. "You know why?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we are a team," said Austin. "When one is down we are all down."

"Yeah," said Trish.

"They are right even though you could use a hairdo since this one is getting old," said Dez.

"Dez," growled Trish as she eyed him a look that expressed colorful language that would make a sailor blush.

"Just promise us the next time you are feeling bad you let us know," said Austin.

"I promise," said Ally smiling gently to her friends.

"Good." said Austin satisfied with her answer and hoped to the Gods that she knew that she could come to him about anything, because he would do anything for her even if it was the smallest thing.

"Group hug?" said Dez as he held his arms open wide.

"Um," said Ally as she was not sure she wanted to, but felt herself being surrounded by a sea of arms pulling her into a deep embrace. It was the first real hug that had shared as friends and could not help but to smile as the held her close. Even though she was not used to such an affection, she allowed herself to relax in to them as she felt safe knowing that she could count on them for anything. She suddenly knew that she was luckiest girl in the world to have friends as such as these fools. Well her fools, but she would just keep that to herself.

~Fin~

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I love to read stories about friendship. Even though I love gooey oozy romance, friendship always warms my heart.

This is my first Austin and Ally fic so please be nice and I hope you enjoyed it.

I may write another one later. What you think?

Well See ya next time!

Kayla!


End file.
